


Wednesday Castiel Timestamps and Tidbits

by artsiel, Powerfulweak



Series: Wednesday Addams!Castiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Works at Gas-N-Sip, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Posts, more tags to come, timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsiel/pseuds/artsiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Wednesday!Cas ficlets, timestamps, and drabbles, previously posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Castiel Timestamps and Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting as I find drabbles in my archives or get ideas for timestamps.

Castiel watches from window of the Gas n’ Sip as a late model Lexus pulls into Pump 6. He frowns; he recognizes the car; it’s the same angry bastard from last week who didn't stop screaming into his cell phone over the course of his entire visit.

Today is no different. The driver side door swings open and a paunchy, balding man steps out of the car. Even from 200 ft away and through the glass, Castiel can still make out bits and pieces of the conversation (something about merger and hostile takeover). The man swipes his card through the reader and hits the button, all the while with his phone still squeezed between his shoulder and chin. 

Castiel’s finger hovers over the switch, watching the man carefully and waiting for the perfect moment. The pump clicks, indicating it’s ready, and Castiel instantly hits the off switch, leaving a the man confused and wonderfully quiet as he stares at the screen. He pulls the nozzle from the car and aims it toward the ground. Castiel switches the pump on once more and a stream of gasoline pours out.

The man stares at the pump, perplexed, his mouth forming the words “What the hell?” He shoves the pump back into his car. Once again, Castiel hits the off switch and the man frantically squeezes the nozzle. This continues for a few minutes, Castiel continuously switching the pump off and on until the man finally jerks the nozzle from the car in fury and stomps toward the shop. His shouting into his phone grows louder the closer he gets to the door.

“This fucking gas pump won’t fucking-  Hey,” the man looks directly as Castiel as soon as he steps through the automatic doors “The pump out there is broken.”

“It’s not,” Castiel says flatly, pretending to busy himself with straightening the counter.

“Uh, yeah it is, buddy,” the man says with a bitter chuckle. “Pump works when it’s not in my car, put it in there and nothing comes out.”

“Well, sir, I’m sure it happens to a lot of men,” Castiel replies, the corner of his mouth quirking to the side.

“What?” the man says lowly, his expression growing sinister.

“It wasn’t working because I switched off the pump,” Castiel says. “And you should switch off your cellphone when refueling your vehicle.” The man’s eyes grow wide.

“Why the hell-?” He mutters. “Kid, I make business deals worth more than you’ll make in a lifetime. You have no right to dictate when or how I use my phone-”

“No, but I have a right to ensure the safety of Gas n’ Sip Store #561,” Castiel cuts him off, his voice even. “Using a cellphone, in any manner, while utilizing a gas pump is hazardous and presents the risk of fire. It is, according to state and federal law, a punishable crime.” Castiel has no idea if using a cell phone at a gas pump is illegal, but the mention of federal law catches the man off guard and his mouth claps shut. He narrows his eyes, but Castiel’s gaze doesn’t waver; he’s not scared of this awful man. 

The man sighs and reluctantly slips his phone into the inner pocket of his suit coat. “There. All put away.” He says with a tight smile. “Now may I go pump my gas?” 

“Of course, sir,” Castiel replies. “And have a wonderful Gas n’ Sip day.” The man sneers, muttering “what-the-fuck-ever” under his breath as he steps out of the door.  Castiel watches him walk back toward the Lexus, his hands obviously itching to reach for his pocket before he thinks better of it. Castiel hits the switch and the gasoline begins to flow once more.

He turns his attention, back to the front of the counter, awaiting his next customer. Truly, he doesn’t care one way or another if the man uses his cell phone while he pumps his gas (it might be very entertaining to watch him burst into flames), but tormenting frustrating or rude customers is one of the only highlights of his day.

Castiel has been an employee of the Gas n’ Sip for exactly one week, six days, and 2 hours and he’s hated every minute of it. 

He hadn’t really wanted to get a job, but it had been a necessary evil. He had his eye on a pair of WWII era landmines he’d seen online and he had high hopes at least one of them was still live. His initial plans to sell a kidney on the blackmarket were quickly shut down by his father ( _ “Castiel, why would you waste a kidney of something so frivolous? You know that’s your college fund.” _ ) The Gas n’ Sip was a last resort, and it felt exactly like one.

The money was good, but the cons most definitely outweighed the pros: there was the utter boredom of nine hour shifts, the too-bright fluorescent lights, the dead-eyed customers with inane questions and ridiculous requests. Worst of all, there was his manager, Marv.

“Castiel,” Marv’s voice grabs his attention and Castiel turns to see him standing in the office doorway, beckoning him with a finger. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Castiel nods and steps from behind the counter, walking toward the office. 

“Take a seat, Castiel.” Marv gestures toward a flimsy plastic chair opposite his desk and Castiel sits down. There is a drawn out moment of silence between them before Marv finally speaks up. “Do you know what Gas n’ Sip’s mission statement is?”

“Move any hot dogs older than a month to the back of the roller?” Marv glares at him and continues. 

“Friendly service with a smile,” he supplies, demonstrating with a disconcerting grin. “We want our customers to feel welcome and appreciated, and all of that starts with a smile and an upbeat attitude.” Castiel stares at him unblinking for a moment.

“Smiling, happy sales associates are an important part of the Gas n’ Sip family.” Marv continues, his expression growing a little tighter. “So important, that we consider it a part of your uniform.”

“Do you mean in addition to the ill-fitting smock,” Castiel says, staring down at the stiff bright blue uniform. 

“Castiel,” Marv’s expression grows serious, “when you were hired, I was under the impression that you’d be a dedicated employee. I’d hate to be mistaken in that regard.”

Castiel’s eyes narrow in annoyance at the thinly veiled accusation. “I was under the impression that my job hinged on completing my required duties,” he replies, “which I do. And, unlike most of my co-workers, I don’t spend my lunch break having sex with customers in the break room.” Marv face drops into a confused frown.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asks, but then immediately waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Nevermind… The point I’m  _ trying _ to make is, yes, you are completing your duties, but you are missing one very vital aspect of your job: a  _ Smile _ ." He flashes a gummy grin and gestures a hand in front of his face. Castiel raises a skeptical brow.

“I don’t think I can do that,” he admits. There were a lot of awful aspects about this job: rude, entitled customers, the terrible uniform, the stench of hot dog and cherry slushie that seems to soak into his skin. Castiel can handle all of that, but he draws the line at perpetually smiling or being  _ upbeat _ .

Marv gives him a pointed look. “Well, that’s too bad Castiel,” he says. “If you can’t handle the responsibilities of your job,  _ all _ the responsibilities, maybe the Gas n’ Sip isn’t the right fit for you.” Castiel wants to jump at the chance to leave, but he doubts he’d find a position that pays as well and deals with even fewer people than he does now.

Marv has got him cornered like an animal and he knows it.

“Fine,” Castiel grits out, stretching his mouth into a rictus-like smile.

“Great!” Marv claps his hands in delight, “Now, why don’t you head back out front? And don’t forget to flash that smile when you wish people a great Gas n’ Sip day.” Castiel gives a stiff nod and rises from the chair, the smile dropping off his face as soon as his back is turned. 

He returns to the counter, his eyes scanning over the few vehicles occupying the pumps. He looks up at the clock above the door- six endless hours left to go. He’d carefully done the math and determined it would take about two weeks of working to make the necessary funds. Only a few more days and he can quit and never look back at the living nightmare that is the Gas n’ Sip.

He sighs to himself; maybe he can call Dean to come out and alleviate some of his boredom.  For now, though, Castiel has to switch out the carafes of regular coffee with decaf and see if anyone will notice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/) or on the [ Wednesday Cas Addams Blog](http://wednesdayaddamscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
